creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
GRINNING-FACE THE CLOWN
Yes, I would like a medium PEPPER-GROAN-NI PIZZA, with the classic CHOPPINGS of DEAD BELL PEPPERS and BUNIONS please! Thank you ma'am, have a nice SLAY, goodbye. Oh, hia kiddies. You caught me FRIGHT in the middle of GORE-DERING some dinner. But while we wait for it to be delivered, let's take a SHRIEK at our SHIVER-SLICE for tonight... As it rained up, in Manhattan, New York City, there were people walking all over an airport, back in 1972. At a turn-style, there was a clown with a a variety of colorful flowers in its orange-gloved-hands. The clown giggled in a male voice and passed out the flowers to little kids, waving at them and honking his red nose. "I am Grinning-Face The Clown, kids. Dance with me!" the clown introduced himself to the kids around him as, and they cheered and clapped for him. Grinning-Face The Clown danced around in his light-blue suit, making his five yellow pom-poms shake down his front. The kids laughed at his big green shoes, and his little green top hat was slanted to the right-hand-side of his straight, long, blue hair-covered head. Grinning-Face had a yellow-colllar on and he did a jive next to the turn-style. His red-painted-on lips, set into a creepy-smile. The clown winked at kids with his eyes that had dark-purple painted-diamonds around them that ran down part of his cheeks and up part of his forehead. During that night, Grinning-Face scurried into a restroom and when his eyes grew completely dark-purple like the painted-diamonds around them, he gawked in a mirror, revealing fangs, as he hissed, being inhuman. The monster-clown emerged from the restroom and hid in the shadows. There was a gentleman with a briefcase going through a turn-style and he set something down in a potted-plant and it made a quiet beeping sound then. Grinning-Face wandered over to it and saw that it was a small bomb. He retrieved it and ran into the restroom again. The creature chewed it up with its fangs, deactivating and eating it. Grinning-Face The Clown found the gentleman who had hid the bomb in the airport and giggled at him. "Hello, I am Grinning-Face The Clown mister yuk-yuk!" he introduced himself as to the guy. "I don't care who you are!" the gentleman responded, rudely while drinking a bottle of Bourbon. Grinning-Face pulled him into the restroom and bit down hard on his cheek with his fangs, hissing. The gentleman screamed in horror, confusion and pain, as the monster feasted on his skin in a dark spot of the bathroom, insanely laughing and making extremely noises of ripping flesh. Then, the inhuman-clown left the restroom, fading-out, disappearing in the shadows. In the restroom, the bomber's dead body was sprawled out across the floor. Well, wasn't that guy THE BOMB? Ha-Ha. He didn't get on his SCHEDULED FRIGHT in the end, because he was too busy CLOWNING AROUND with Grinning-Face aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ordering pizza from Dominos comes complete with a HUMAN-NOSE! Now that's SNOTTY DELIVERY SERVICE hee-hee-hee-hee-hee.